1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy and more particularly to an improved interface for renewable energy systems such as photovoltaic solar panels and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of solar energy extends back to the 7th century B.C., where a magnifying glass was used to make fire. Since then, the evolution of solar technology has progressed from strictly solar to thermal conversion systems to the discovery of the photovoltaic effect in the 1800's.
Advancement of the photovoltaic art continued to progress, and in the 1950's the development of the silicon photovoltaic (PV) cell became the first solar cell capable of producing sufficient power to run simple electrical equipment. In 1964 NASA launched the first Nimbus spacecraft, which was powered by a 470 watt photovoltaic array. In 1981 the first solar powered aircraft had solar cells capable of producing 3,000 watts. In 1983 a stand-alone 4 kilowatt powered home was completed. By 1999, the cumulative worldwide installed photovoltaic capacity reached 1,000 megawatts.
The future of PV technology is expected to produce photovoltaic power to be competitive with traditional power generation sources within 10 years. In order to move toward this goal the cost per watt must be minimized. This requires all elements of a solar power system to consider both cost and system energy requirements. Since solar power systems comprise several key components in addition to the PV cell, development of these components also affects the evolution of the entire solar power system.
Solar panels may be roof mounted on racks and ground mounted with fixed racks which are held stationary as the sun moves across the sky. In other installations, solar trackers sense the direction of the sun and move or tilt the panels to maximize the energy produced per panel. When employing solar tracking systems, overall weight and weight distribution become necessary considerations which affect system energy requirements.
In order to produce power useable for most purposes, the direct current (DC) produced by the PV cell must be converted to alternating current (AC) having the frequency of the local utility. This conversion is accomplished by an inverter. A stand-alone inverter is used in totally isolated systems that normally do not interface with the utility grid. More sophisticated inverters convert the DC to AC at the utility frequency and ensure maintaining the AC inverter output in phase with the utility grid AC phase. Additionally, these inverters must be provided with an anti-islanding feature which will ensure that the inverter switches off upon the loss of grid AC power.
An inverter dedicated to a single solar cell panel is called a micro-inverter. Typically, micro-inverters are mounted to the back of solar cell panel. The weight and placement of the micro-inverter must be considered in the overall system design. Solar panels with enabled solar tracking require power to move or tilt the panel. Therefore overall weight as well as weight distribution about the center of gravity of the system must be considered in order to minimize the energy required to operate the system. Additionally, the heat generated by the micro-inverters operation must be considered in the design of a photovoltaic system. Excess heat may cause damage to both the micro-inverter as well as the solar panel itself. Finally, the micro-inverter must be easily adapted to mounting on solar panels having varying widths.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. The following US patents and publications are examples of attempts in the prior art to provide an efficient micro-inverter system for a photovoltaic array.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,410,950 to Takehara, et al. discloses a photovoltaic (PV) panel monitoring apparatus including a monitoring module for measuring parameter values related to PV panel output, comparing measured values against minimum and maximum values saved in the monitoring module and outputting an alarm signal when a measured value is outside a range defined by the minimum and maximum values. An alarm signal causes a visual indicator to activate and an audible indicator to sound, thereby assisting maintenance personnel in locating a PV panel with an out-of-range parameter value. The monitoring module further includes a PV panel identification memory for saving an identification code for each PV panel in a PV array. The identification code is transmitted with time, date, and parameter data when the monitoring module detects an out-of-range parameter value. Data may optionally be transmitted from the monitoring module through a communications input/output port or through a wireless transmitter to an external monitoring and control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,537 to Casey et al discloses a photo-voltaic (PV) power generating system and a control system for PV array string-level control and PV modules serially-connected into strings of PV modules. The system includes plural parallel strings of serially-connected power-generating photovoltaic modules that form a PV array, DC/DC micro-converters that are coupled to a DC voltage bus and to the output of a corresponding photovoltaic module or to the output of a string of photovoltaic modules, a gating or central inverter, and a control system. The control system is structured and arranged to control and manage each string of photovoltaic modules, to ensure that power delivered by the photovoltaic power generating system is not affected by photovoltaic modules or strings of photovoltaic modules that are not operating at maximum power transfer efficiency.
US Patent publication 20120313443 to Cheng discloses a method and apparatus for intelligently inverting DC power from DC sources such as photovoltaic (PV) solar modules to single-phase or three-phase AC power to supply power for off-grid applications. A number of regular or redundant off-grid Mini-Inverters with one, two, three, or multiple input channels in a mixed variety can easily connect to one, two, three, or multiple DC power sources such as solar PV modules, invert the DC power to AC power, and daisy chain together to generate and supply AC power to electrical devices that are not connected to the power grid including motors, pumps, fans, lights, appliances, and homes.
US Patent publication 20130012061 to Rotzoll et al. discloses a replaceable photovoltaic inverter mounted on each of a plurality of photovoltaic module for the conversion of direct current, produced by the photovoltaic cells, to alternating current. The inverter is coupled to a mounting bracket on the photovoltaic module such that it can be easily replaced. Replacement of an individual photovoltaic module inverter can occur during continuous operation of the photovoltaic module system with minimal impact on overall power production. The inverter is also mounted apart from the photovoltaic module to facilitate heat transfer generated by operation of the inverter.
US Patent publication 20130002031 to Mulkey et al. discloses an enclosure design to accommodate and support the unique features and capabilities of the smart and scalable power inverters or mini-inverters that have multiple input channels to easily connect to multiple solar PV panels, invert the DC power to AC power, and daisy chain together to generate AC power to feed the power grid or supply power to electrical devices. Further disclosed is a message system using LEDs (light-emitting diodes) mounted on the enclosure to indicate the system status and the status of each input channel of the Smart and Scalable Mini-inverters.
Unfortunately, none of the preceding prior art has completely satisfied the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system that is a significant advancement in the solar generating electrical art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating a micro-inverter having an improved heat dissipating system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating an improved mounting system for a photovoltaic solar array.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating an improved remote monitoring system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system capable of a grid tied operation, off grid operation and emergency power operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating an automatic transfer switch for automatically switching between a grid tied operation, an off grid operation and an emergency power operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating a multi-channel micro-inverter with each of the micro-inverters operating independently of the remaining micro-inverters.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating a multi-channel micro-inverter incorporating a controller for monitoring and instructing each of the micro-inverters and a redundant power supply for the controller.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved interface for renewable energy system incorporating that is readily mountable on a variety of renewable energy sources such as photovoltaic solar array, windmills, fuel cells and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved renewable energy system that is easy to cost effectively produce.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved renewable energy system that is easy to install and maintain.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings